


ChellDOS Kisses

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Some ChellDOS kisses based on prompts.





	1. A Reunion Kiss

“I knew you’d be back.”

The familiar voice echoes in the elevator, sending electric shivers through Chell’s skin as it glides downward. Back into the pit again. She vowed she’d never return here, not even if her life depended on it – but things change. 

“You had to come crawling back sooner or later. Did you have fun on your little adventure? Meet any nice humans up there? Or were they dead already?”

No, they weren’t all dead. But they weren’t so friendly, either. All those eyes staring out of shattered windows. No place for her there, among the grey-faced stragglers and their hopelessness, their fear. 

“You poor thing, wandering around all alone up there. Was it worth it? You worked so hard to get away from me, but I knew you’d come back in the end.”

She’d risked her life to get out of the hated facility – but she hadn’t realized, until crossing that threshold into the sunlight, that from there she had nowhere to go. She’d spent so long running away, without a destination. But she wasn’t running anymore.

The elevator stopped.

“Did you miss me?”

The door slid open. Chell stepped out, head held defiantly high as ever, meeting the gaze of the metal titan looming above without a flinch. She held her ground as the computer lowered her massive head to look her in the eye.

“I should tell you, I am surprised at one thing. Most humans would’ve lost some weight living on grass and dead lizards in the wilderness, but you look just as – let’s say  _curvy_ – as when you abandoned m–”

But then, mid-thought, she stopped – stunned into silence by the light pressure of lips on her faceplate. And for the first time since her creation, GLaDOS didn’t know what to say.


	2. A Kiss On A Scar

“I finally cleaned up the mess you and your  _friend_  made. That idiot did some damage, but it’s all fixed now. Even better than it was.”

Chell glanced around as she walked the white length of the hall. She was still getting used to seeing the place as something other than a giant deathtrap. Now that she wasn’t running for her life, she could almost see the beauty of its stark, clean lines.

“I think you’ll like this. If you take the next left —“

Somewhere in the maze behind her, Chell heard the creak of unsteady metal. She stopped and wheeled to follow the sound.

“Nonono, you don’t want to go that way —“

Then a heavy crash came from the same direction. Chell sped up.

“Wait! Don’t go —“

Turning a corner, Chell pushed through a door, and almost stepped through into empty space.

“— in there.”

The crash had come from a section of catwalk, twisted and corroded, which lay now at the bottom of the chamber below her. Above, a crack in the ceiling let daylight through, along with the drip of water that had rusted through the metal. It trickled down to water a miniature jungle of moss and ferns that grew haphazardly through the concrete.

“Maybe I didn’t quite get to everything.”

Chell took in the sight for a long moment. Even outside, in the chill Michigan climate, she’d never seen so much green.

Ignoring the AI’s embarrassed protests, she sat at the edge and lay her head against the cool metal doorframe, breathing in the smell of plants and water. GLaDOS might never understand, but Chell loved Aperture‘s scars the most.


	3. A Kiss To Gain Something

It shocked her that the human approached her unafraid. Shocked and offended. She leaned in closer.

Her chassis loomed overhead, dwarfing the tiny figure. She loomed more deliberately, casting a shadow across the small face, but still Chell would not cower. She stared GLaDOS down with eyes like ice.

But… no, there was something different in those eyes this time. Less frigid, more… something else. GLaDOS couldn’t name it, but whatever it was made her drop her chassis low, hanging with her massive head level to Chell’s.

“And what exactly—“

Chell left GLaDOS no time to quip. She strode forward, took the huge white faceplate in her hands, and kissed it.

GLaDOS had no idea what to say.

Chell’s arms pulled her in, pressing her soft flesh up against the fiberglass, exploring its cool surface with her lips and tongue. Her fingers gently traced the plate, creeping up behind — finding a small button at the back —

“N—“

In the instant before her head lost power, GLaDOS saw the ice return Chell’s eyes.


End file.
